


Fulfilled

by Viihyun



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [14]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brats - Freeform, F/F, G!P, I'll tag as I go, Light BDSM, Not every chapter is connected, Oral Fixation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viihyun/pseuds/Viihyun
Summary: Asks from my ask box from tumblr that I feel like sharing on hereSome are Loona or Twice only, others are a mix.
Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	1. Chuuves - Bratty Jiwoo

**Author's Note:**

> ask: top chuu with a bratty yves

Jiwoo loves having Sooyoung breathless and needy under her. Esp after Sooyoung has been mouthy with her. Bruised lips, marks all over her chest, but her eyes still holding a defiant look.

She savored these moments more than anything else.

“Still not going to behave for me?”

The breathless chuckle that tickles her ear, before Sooyoung grind her hips against the thigh better her legs. “You tell me.”

She barely gets to finish speaking before she’s gasping and whimpering under Jiwoo’s touch.


	2. Yvesoul - Bratty Jinsoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
top yves with bratty bottom jinsoul uwu

It’s not often that Jinsoul acts out, but sometimes she can’t help it. Sooyoung can go from being a doting partner to completely forgetting about the blonde, and she HATES that.

Jinsoul always starts with little things to get attention. Sighing and stretching herself out, hoping she won’t have to do anything extra. But even then, she remains ignored. So she steps things up.

The worst thing she’s done was call someone else and openly complained about Sooyoung leaving her frustrated. It was worth it to see the other girl completely lose it, as she have Jinsoul the instruction to stay on the phone while she punished her.

Jinsoul loved every second of it, trying her best to act like she wasn’t fucked ruthlessly. She never was good at keeping her voice down, and when the phone flashed that the other person hung up, Sooyoung simply turned Jinsoul over and continued fucking her into their mattress.


	3. Chuuvi - HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
chuuvi is such a cute n underrated ship, do u have any hcs for them? :o - 🍒

Ofc ofc

-Vivi is such a loving gf who would give Jiwoo the world, all she has to do is ask.

-Jiwoo loves to please Vivi, even the smallest things like pressing a kiss to her shoulder when they make breakfast together, to dropping to her knees and asking if she can have a taste

-Most days Vivi is the top on the relationship, but she had absolutely no problem when Jiwoo wants to take over. She has such a lovely mouth, willing to eat her out as many times as she wants (it’s Vivi’s guilty pleasure)

\- Jiwoo loves when Vivi dresses her up, cause she always takes her time to make her feel pretty. Whispering that she can’t wait until later so she can “Ruin her.” For being such a good girl

They honestly balance each other out two well


	4. Chuuvesoul - ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
what are your thoughts on chuuvesoul?

Oh chuuvesoul is so POWERFUL

The idea of yvesoul sharing Jiwoo and having their fun ruining her is so good. They would leave her such a fucked out mess before taking care of each other.

Jinsoul loves being handled roughly, esp after making sure Jiwoo is satisfied. Sooyoung loves making her cum over and over again and gets off on knowing she’s the reason why chuusoul has a little getting out of bed the next morning.


	5. Dahyeon - Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
ooh ! and maybe if its not too much to ask for, dahyun with an oral fixation and nayeon helping her out with it ? — 🥽

Dahyun licking her lips while looking up at Nayeon. She’s watching like the good girl she is, as her favorite strap is put into place. She thinks Unnie looks sexy when she’s getting ready to spoil her for the night.

She can’t help but wiggle a bit, her panties are absolutely ruined at the sight before her, and hearing Nayeon huff before turning her attention to her only makes things worse. “My good girl.” She cooes softly, approaching Dahyun. “Open up for me.” She instructs, while cupping her soft cheeks. She could hardly wait to see how deep she would take the strap on this time.

Without a second pause, Dahyun opened her mouth wide enough for Nayeon to press the tip of the toy into her mouth. Slow and steady was how they both liked it. Nayeon refusing to break eye contact.


	6. Vivi x Unnie Line - Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Omega Vivi's first heat and how the rest of Unnie Line takes care of her

Ooo Omega Vivi sounds fun.

Vivi’s heats are so hard to track, so when it does hit. It catches everyone off guard, the older Omega especially. She hates having to reschedule things around her heat cycle, and will often try and mask her scent so she can go out

But if anyone in Alpha line catches her trying to sneak out, they flip out. They don’t want their precious Unnie going out there, and will often join forces to keep her home (and sated) through her heat.


	7. Chuuvesoul - BDSM HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
chuuvesoul bdsm hcs ? ( also can i join with being an emoji anon ? ) — 🥽

Sooyoung swears up and down that she’s a Dom top, but chuusoul have seen her needy side too many times to agree.

Jinsoul isn’t picky, she likes to give and receive. But she loves aftercare the most, especially after really rough play. Being called pretty while having her happy stroked is at the top of her list.

Jiwoo is a bit of a wild card, see she can switch between pillow princess and bratty power bottom with such ease. It’s all about reading the signs.


	8. Vives - Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
I love the idea of Yves being her usual cocky confident self but all Vivi has to do is give her a Look and she’ll be her good girl in an instant

Oh the flavor of this.

Sooyoung is so confident and cocky, she know she’s beautiful and loves being the center of attention. So when she started dating Vivi, everything suddenly changed. She still had the attention she craved, but not she only wanted it from her.

Vivi’s glances, her touches, and her advances. She wanted everything, and wasn’t ashamed to get on her knees and ask for it.

She was a good girl after all.


	9. Lipves - Breakdown (Oral Fixation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Kim Lip oral fixation scenario. She needs someone's fingers to sleep but unnie line has been unknowingly ignoring her until she breaks down

Jungeun has been overworking herself between practice and dorm life, so when Sooyoung finds her alone in her room sniffling to herself. She’s quick to sit beside her and see what’s going on. She’s never seen her this upset before.

“Did someone upset you?”

Jungeun shook her head.

“Scolded by a manager?”

Another no.

Sooyoung was at a loss, so all she could do was sit beside her until the sniffling died down.

“Sorry, I don’t know what got me so worked up…” Jungeun tried to explain, her head now resting on Sooyoung’s shoulder as she tried to calm herself down. She still felt like something was missing. “Um, can I ask something of you?”

Sooyoung hummed, waiting to hear the request.

“Can I suck on your fingers? You can say no, but-”

“Will it help?”

Jungeun nodded, her face a pretty pink.

Smiling softly, she allowed Jungeun to grasp her hand. Curious brown eyes watched as her index and middle finger slowly entered her mouth. She’d be lying if she said the sight wasn’t cute. Plus the sigh that escaped was worth it.


	10. Viseul - Fingers (Oral Fixation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
sometimes if haseul has had a really hard day and just needs to calm down, vivi lets her suck her fingers until she falls asleep

It was at times like this that Haseul loved what she and Vivi had. No matter how overwhelmed she may be, she could always rely on the older woman to be there for you.

The pair of fingers in her mouth were her safety blanket, and Vivi being attached to them only made her feel even more warm. Vivi never complained about how much of a mess she made either.

Her soft smile was reassuring.


	11. Vives - Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
how abt yves with an oral fixation? it's a concept i don't see much and i wonder how it'd go

Vivi loved seeing her like this, breathless and needy for something to suck on. Sooyoung rolled her hips against the thigh against her center. “Unnie, please.” There was tears welling up in her eyes. Her lips were in that adorably impatient pout.

“Please what, Princess?”

She knew exactly what she was begging for. But where was the fun in giving in so soon. Another whine was her answer. “I guess you don’t want me to do anything. Shame. I really wanted to spoil my baby today.”


	12. Chuusoul - HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
ma'am feed me with any chuusoul hcs or chuu babying jinsoul idk

Chuusoul aka the idiots to lovers

-They’re the couple that plans a date, but ends up deciding to take a nap.

-Jiwoo was at one point scared of Jinsoul, due to the energy she gives off when she’s deep in thought. But that quickly went away when she saw her gushing over puppy photos.

-They want to live together, but can’t until they go off to college. Their parents are very supportive of them.


	13. g!p Haseul x Unnie Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
haseuls thicc chode

Oh the way I broke into a sweat over this. I just know she loves watching her s/o sink down on every inch of her. She’ll say it’s okay if they can’t handle it, but they’ll hiss and tell her to shut up while taking yet another inch inside of them.

It’s the stretch that they’re addicted to, Haseul loves nothing more than when she eventually bottoms out.

Then the rest fun begins.


	14. Chuuves - Jiwoo being a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
omg chuu teasing yves

Jiwoo is 100% self aware of her actions, it’s just a matter of others believing Sooyoung when she mentions how much of a tease she is.

Kim Jiwoo, a literal ball of sunshine, being a tease? They all laugh at Sooyoung.

Jiwoo’s smile hides her intentions, the way she’ll purr Sooyoung’s name, before sitting on her lap. The way she buries her face and presses kisses anywhere she can, especially in public. It makes the older of the two nervous, and jittery.

Sooyoung doesn’t know if she wants to push her away and scold her, or pull her closer and encourage her to keep going. Just when she thinks she’s made up her mind, Jiwoo will pull away and leave her hot and bothered.


	15. Bratty Jungeun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
bratty kim lip

It’s honestly not her fault. Or so she tells herself. If she got the attention she wanted when she wanted it, she wouldn’t be so bratty.

Her biggest sign of incoming brattiness is when she starts talking back. Her s/o will raise and eyebrow and dare her to repeat herself. Sometimes Jungeun will pretend like it didn’t happen, and other times she’ll get in their face and say it again.

Either way it always ends the same way. Her face down and ass up, as she’s being spanked for speaking out. She’ll whine and whimper with each hit, but she won’t apologize for it. Not with the arousal between her legs giving off how much she likes being punished.

Her s/o whispering that she should behavior for them, but she’ll hiss for them to go fuck themselves.

She never learns.


	16. Sub Sooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
sub yves hcs.... pls and thank u

Ha Subyoung a classic.

When people look at Sooyoung, the last thing they’d expect to find out about her is how much of a useless bottom she is. The way she loves to be degraded and reduced down to a fucked out mess on her bed.

Her whimpers are like music, the way she hiccups when she’s close to coming undone, and best of all then she begs for more. She can always take more, because she’s a good girl who loves to please.

Her favorite reward is when she gets to return the favor, eagerly on her knees, with her s/o’s hand in her hair. That’s the only time she wants to be praised.


	17. Leader Line - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
yves and haseul spanking bratty kim lip

“Be good, and count for us. Or are you too stupid to do that?” Jungeun whimpered at Sooyoung’s words. She wasn’t stupid. Her body tensed, waiting for the first hit, and the other two knew this. That’s why they kept her waiting.

The first strike made her yelp, as she sank further into the bed. She almost forgot to count, but when she choked out a one, the next hit followed soon after.

“Well look at that, maybe you’re not as dumb as you look.” The half assed compliment shouldn’t make her feel this good, but she couldn’t help it. She was so eager for attention, she’d been acting out so week, and now that they’re so free for the night, Haseul and Sooyoung had big plans for their kitten.


	18. Chaehyo - Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Chaeyoung hc when her oral fixation is pretty bad due to the stress of Twices schedule, shes trying her best to use her own thumb but shes so uncomfortable she has to ask God Jihyo for help

She hated feeling like this, feeling helpless and small. It didn’t help that she was cursed with this small height that only made her look like an angry child.

Things didn’t get better when she developed an oral fixation. She still got teased by her Unnies, but at least they give her something to suck on while they did it.

With how busy everyone was, it was only a matter of time until the urge got too much and she was reduced down to a frustrated mess. Her own fingers weren’t helping, she couldn’t get off without something else in her mouth either.

She wanted to cry.

Hearing a knock on the door, she didn’t even bother to try and cover up. The hand under her boy shorts, and her thumb being sucked was quite the sight for Jihyo to walk in on. Whatever she was going to ask her was quickly forgotten as soft brown eyes darken.

Licking her lips, she closed the door behind her. “Does it hurt, baby girl?” She husked, taking quick strides towards Chaeyoung. Just hearing her nickname, made her buck her hips uselessly against her hand. All she could do was nod. “Do you want Mommy to help you?” It was a question they both knew the answer to. But this was still part of the game. Consent was key.

Taking her thumb out of her mouth, Chaeyoung answered.

“Please.”


	19. Chuulip - ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
omega jungeun’s been going through a hard time on heat and she ask her best friend jiwoo that just so happens to be an alpha to help her out and after that chuulip def becomes a thing

It’s already been a day off this hell, and Jungeun was losing her mind. With each orgasm, she felt herself getting more and more frustrated. She needed more, but the only one she wanted was Jiwoo.

Jiwoo, her kind hearted best friend who was out of town.

Even if she was nearby, she couldn’t ask her to take care of her heat. They weren’t even a thing, the idea itself made her even more wet. How would she react to seeing her like this? Would her inner Alpha feel anything?

So lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize that she was no longer alone in her apartment. The sound of someone looking for her didn’t register in her heat dazed mind until the door to her room opened, and there was the Alpha of her dreams.

Embarrassed with being found like this, a watery whimper left her lips. She could see the way Jiwoo was watching her, the way she swallowed nervously before taking a step closer to her. “How long have you been like this?”

Jungeun couldn’t form any words, as she pressed eagerly against the fingers inside her. She could now smell Jiwoo’s scent mingling with her ow , wordlessly asking if she could join her. To take care of her.

“Can I?”

“Please.” Jungeun finally choked out.

–

The aftermath was well worth it. Jungeun was sated and knotted, and Jiwoo could hear her deep purring. She was very proud of herself in being able to help her Omega. She couldn’t help but rub her back, as she relaxes on the bed.

It was only a matter of time until it was time for another round.


	20. Lipsoul - ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
omega!jungeun secretly into breeding kink but she was too shy to ask alpha!jinsoul to breed her :( until one day jinsoul found out about it...

Jinsoul couldn’t help the snarls of pleasure escaping her lips. Jungeun was deliciously wet for her, and all she could think about was pumping more of her cum into her. They’d been going at it most of the afternoon.

Jungeun was just a whimpering mess, with her legs spread just for her Alpha. She enjoyed when Jinsoul took control like this, making her feel helpless and small. “More, please god, give me more.”

Hearing her beg like this was only making Jinsoul fall more and more into a rut. The way her knot was pressing against her entrance was driving both of them insane. She needed Jungeun to be a good girl and open up for her.

As if sensing her thoughts, the Omega managed to do just that, and mewled helplessly as the way she was being stretched for the nth time today. As soon as the tight ring sealed around the Alpha’s knit, she was rewarded with yet another thick release coating her inner walls.

Jinsoul’s groan as she emptied herself in her lover was enough to push Jungeun over the edge.


	21. Leader Line - Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Aftercare between Lip, Yves and Haseul

If asked who was the most affectionate after a rough session, it would have to be Sooyoung. She loved reminding her girls how much she loved them. Haseul’s blush and Jungeun’s sleepy smile was well worth the extra energy.

If not immediately after a session, it would be an hour or so later than a warm bath would be drawn up for all three of them to soak up. Afterwards a late snack and back to bed they would go.

Jungeun was always in the middle, and she would be the first one to go to sleep better lazy kisses and being told she was loved.

Haseul and Sooyoung exchange even sappier words of love even after their princess is knocked out.


	22. Lipves - First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
lip being really shy and insecure about her first time with yves and yves reassuring her through it

Jungeun can’t even look at Sooyoung, as she’s being reassured. She’s so embarrassed that she could cry. She wanted everything to be perfect, and yet here she was being the reason why they’re both half naked and at a sudden halt.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to look at her girlfriend, only to melt at the look on concern on her face. “You know we don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready, right? I’m willing to wait.”

God those words were so good to hear, but Jungeun shook her head. She did want this, she was just scared it would hurt. She’s heard the horror stories of painful first times.

“No, I’m just…” She trailed off, hoping she wouldn’t have to explain her fears, but the gentle kiss to her forehead, and cheeks made her continue. “I’m scared it’ll hurt.”

Sooyoung couldn’t help but give her a long kiss for her honesty, and smile as she pulled back only for Jungeun to chase the kiss. Adorable.

“I can’t promise you it won’t hurt, as it’s different for everyone. But I hope you’ll tell me if it’s too much. Will you do that for me, Princess?”

“Yes.”


	23. Lipsoul - ABO #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
dom omega!jungeun with any member you'd like please :3

With anyone else Jungeun is just an eager hole to be used and bred, but with Jinsoul she’s in control. She sets the pace and decides when Jinsoul can cum or not. She didn’t even know submissive Alphas existed until she met the blonde.

She’s addicted to knowing that she can have her hard and ready to be ridden at any time. Knowing that she won’t argue either.

Grinding her hips down, she clenched down in a way she knew would make the Alpha under her choke back a moan. “You’re just a slutty Alpha, aren’t you. Do you get hard for everyone like this?”

Jinsoul shook her head, her hands uselessly pinned and out of the way. Her hips wanting nothing more than to be able to move and help Jungeun get off, but they both knew that would only lead to a shorter session.

“I don’t believe you.”

With those words, Jungeun set a faster pace, determined to hear Jinsoul beg to cum.


	24. Chuuvi - Dom Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Dom!omega Vivi with someone of unnie line please!

Sometimes Kahei gets petty when Jiwoo boasts about her latest fuck. Knowing the Alpha thrives on social environments, but that’s okay. At the end of the day she’s the one Jiwoo returns to, the one she begs to please.

Noting gets her off more than Jiwoo hard and ready to cum, only to be told to get on her knees and eat her out. Making her earn her right to cum, and even then, it’s fun to watch it be wasted somewhere that wasn’t inside her. The silent blow to her pride.

That will teach her.


	25. Dajeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Brat Dahyun with her dom (unnie line member)

Dahyun with a mischievous look on her face as she sneaks around Jeongyeon. She’s so busy on her phone she didn’t notice the younger woman sneaking into the kitchen for a snack, knowing dinner will be ready soon.

The only reason Jeongyeon forbids her from snacking at this time is cause she just knows Dahyun will pick at her plate or worse, get a stomach ache.

Hearing the sound of rustling, Jeongyeon searches for the source, just to literally catch Dahyun with her hand in cookie jar. Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, she clears her throat. Watching Dahyun yelp as she turns around was so worth it.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Dahyun keeps her mouth close.

“I asked you a question.”

“Getting a snack, ma'am.”

Jeongyeon hums as she steps close to Dahyun, daring her to move or back away. She doesn’t, but her gaze does drop to the floor. She knows that trick so well. “I don’t recall giving you permission to snack, especially so close to dinner. So what makes you think you can just sneak around and do whatever you want?”

“I didn’t think-”

“Exactly,” Jeongyeon cut her off, making sure to grab her chin and force eye contact. “You didn’t think, and that’s the problem.” Releasing her face, she tsked at her disappointingly. “Bedroom now, and get the paddle out. Going to make sure squirm at dinner in front of everyone.”

“Yes, Unnie.”


	26. chuuves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
jiwoo checking her phone, about to leave for work, expecting a "get home soon" text from sooyoung, but instead finding a video of sooyoung, a hand on her cock and three fingers in her ass, begging jiwoo to come home and peg her

Oh the way Jiwoo is mad about having to see that in the way to work. She can’t miss today, there’s an important guest speaker coming and if she wants the upcoming promotion, she’d benefit from going.

But that doesn’t mean she wasn’t going to send a bunch of threats to Sooyoung throughout the day. Promising to edge her properly when she gets home, and that she better enjoy being about to sit properly while she can.

Sooyoung enjoys ever threat, even going as far as to show the mess she made of her stomach, so she jerked herself off. Knowing that her seed went to waste will only piss Jiwoo more.

Just as she expected she got a reaction, but instead of a text, she got a phonecall. The Alpha biting her lip as she listens to a frustrated Jiwoo tell her about what she plans to do when she comes over.

“And what if I make it hard for you?”

The Omega’s dark chuckle sends sparks right back to her half hardened cock. “You don’t want to piss me off further, baby.”


	27. yvesoul abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Abo yvesoul but its alpha soul and alpha yves

Sooyoung sneaking her hand under the blanket she’s sharing with Jinsoul, it’s nothing too crazy to start, it’s just resting on her thigh. But Jinsoul already know it’s only a matter of time until it moves. She can’t do anything without making a scene so she tries to cross her legs.

Wrong move.

Sooyoung gives her a look, one daring her to really try and stop her. The hardened look makes her quiver, combined with being so close, the Alpha ends up melting against Sooyoung, almost tempted into showing her neck right then and there.

Chuckling under her breath, Sooyoung leaned close enough so only Jinsoul could hear her. “Be good for me.” The hand that started it all started to move, making sure to cup Jinsoul the way she knows will drive he wild. Of course she was already hard, it doesn’t take much to get her going after all.

She surveys the room, everyone else was engrossed in the movie, so she slips her hand under Jinsoul’s shorts, smiling at the way she could hear the blonde gasp. Not one to play around with her prey too much, she started jerking her off right there.

Hearing the muffled gasps, Sooyoung nudged her to be quiet, all while speeding up. They weren’t going to have much time to finish at the current pace. “Need you to cum right here. Can you do that for me?”

Jinsoul knew she wasn’t asking, she was telling her to make a mess, and with one last stroke her body tensed up, any words in her mouth died as she was seeing stars. Luckily for her the movie was loud enough to muffle any sounds that might have gained the attention of any of their friends.

Sooyoung purred as she felt Jinsoul make a mess of her hand. It was a pity it was all going to waste. She loved the shy look Jinsoul would give her as she licked her fingers clean.


	28. saida watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
saw what u said about watersports, i’m the same way hahahaha!!!! if u wanna try it, it’s totally up to you. if you do, could you do namo or saida maybe?? :D hope ur day is well :)

Dahyun couldn’t help but squirm where she sat, she felt like she was moments away from soiling herself, and with everyone deciding to watch such a long movie, she felt like this was punishment for something she didn’t remember doing.

“Unnie…” She whispered. Sana gave her a look, but didn’t say anything. Her hand was resting on her stomach, occasionally rubbing circles or pressing against the full blatter of the younger woman. “Please, it hurts.”

It wasn’t that bad if she was being honest, Sana has made her hold for longer than this, but the idea of making a mess in front of everyone is what was worrying her. With a sigh, Sana got up and with ease lifted Dahyun up to carry her. When everyone looked at them, she just smiled before saying something about her legs falling asleep.

As soon as they were in the bathroom, Sana bypassed the toilet and placed Dahyun in the shower. The confused look was well worth it. “Take off your pants.” She instructed. Watching Dahyun struggle was cute, but as soon as those jeans were off, she nodded pleased at the fact Dahyun was still doing her best to hold it. “Now wait here.”

Dahyun felt silly standing in the shower in just a shirt and panties, but when Sana returned with a fresh pair of underwear and a wash cloth it was obvious what was coming next. “My pretty girl.” Dahyun shivered at the words. “Make a mess for, Mommy.”

Holding onto the support bar, Dahyun felt the warm trinkle flow down her leg, as she emptied herself before the older woman. There was so much, and by the time she was finished she felt so much better.

Sana couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss, so proud of her Dahyun. “Better?” She asked better pecks, smiling at the way Dahyun chased her lips.

“Yeah.”


	29. vives abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
i love ur writing, esp w oral! ☺️ how bout omega yves bein a brat n only licking, until alpha vivi pulls her collar n growls out "stop being a tease and stick it in your mouth already"

Sooyoung wanted to laugh at the way Kahei refused to lay still. She was still surprised the Alpha was able to hold back for this long. Trailing kisses down there aching shaft, she couldn’t help but smile at the way the hand on her head only tangled itself even more in her hair. She knew what the Alpha wanted. But she wanted to hear it.

“For fucks sake, Sooyoung, stop playing around.” Kahei growled, trying to force the Omega to stop being a tease. “You said you wanted to suck me off, but I’ve yet to see you do any of it.” Her rant was hilarious, and at any other time she would laugh.

But there was a time and a place for that. Opening her more, Sooyoung took the tip of her cock into her mouth, marveling at the sharp taste coating her tongue. Glancing up she was met with the hardened gaze of an Alpha in need. It only made her more wet knowing that was directed at her.

Once more than half of the intimidating length was in her mouth, she started bobbing her head, moaning every time Kahei said something nice. Even between the cursing and growling, she made sure Sooyoung knew she was appreciated.

Even if she was a fucking tease.


	30. chuuves g!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Yves on accident seeing gp chuu only in briefs for the first time (she didn't knew chuu had a penis) realizing how big she is and making her fuck her

She thought she was seeing things, but the outline was clear and Sooyoung had to take a step back, which proved to be a bad idea as the door behind her closed a bit louder than either of them expected. Jiwoo turned around fully before trying to hide herself from the older woman’s gaze.

“Jiwoo-”

“Sooyoung-”

There was a silence for a moment, before Jiwoo cleared her throat. “I can explain,” ot was clear that she was embarrassed from being walked in on. She just wanted to quickly change before heading back into the main door. But that seems like a short lived dream.

“You don’t have to explain anything. I can just pretend I didn’t see anything.” Sooyoung tried to be reassuring. It was hard to keep her gaze from wandering. Not only did Jiwoo have a different anatomy, she was packing. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Those words were reassuring, but Jiwoo wasn’t dumb. She could tell there was more to Sooyoung than her just trying to be nice. “Unnie, do you want to see it?” The words came out easier than she expected, but the way Sooyoung turned red was worth it.

“I,” she swallowed nervously. “Can I?” Her hand that was still in the door, reached for the door lock, and pressed it into place. If she was serious, she didn’t want anyone to walk in on them.

“Yeah, I mean I’m not ashamed of it or anything.” Jiwoo shrugged, finally moving her hands, and Sooyoung’s eyes dropped down. She could tell that Jiwoo liked the attention, as her outline was different this time, as if staining against her underwear now.

Boldly, Sooyoung got closer. Before stopping and raising an eyebrow. “Well? Are you going to pull your briefs down?” The question made Jiwoo take a sharp breath, she wasn’t going to back down now. Nodding she did just that, ready for whatever comments Sooyoung had for her, but they never came.

If anything a hum of approval broke the silence between them. “You’re hard, right? You like showing Unnie your cock?”

Jiwoo felt her jaw drop at the words, but nodded regardless. She never expected it to end up like this. “Of course you do, I bet you were waiting for something like this to happen. For me to stumble upon you changing. Naughty girl.”

Embarrassingly enough, her cock jumped at the words, and Sooyoung couldn’t help but be even more curious. “Can I touch you, baby girl?”

Mouth drying, Jiwoo choked out a ‘yes’ followed by a yelp. “Hey, ease up on the grip.” Doing what she was told, Sooyoung noticed the difference, as she eased up, giving a test pump, marveling in the way Jiwoo seemed to melt under the attention.

“Good?”

“Very.”

Feeling braver, Sooyoung pulled Jiwoo closer to her body, the younger girl’s face buried in her neck as she pumped even faster. “Do you want to cum? Make a mess in Unnie’s hand?”

Jiwoo couldn’t even think, all she could do was shiver and moan, she’s never been this aroused in her life. “Please…”

“Such a good girl,” Sooyoung purred into her ear.


	31. Satzu g!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Satzu dating secretly and when twice finds out they're trying to make sure they won't be left alone so sanaconda won't be able to taint maknae's innocence but it turns out that the one being more frustrated by not being able to fuck her girlfriend is Tzuyu and members learn this the hard way (dominant gp Tzuyu)

She understood everyone being overprotective of her, but this was just insane. She went from being able to sneak kisses to Sana every once in a while, to being interrupted every hour of the dot.

Sana just shrugs it off, clearly unbothered by it. “Don’t you find this annoying?” Tzuyu huffed, annoyed by the latest interruption while they were watching a movie. Sana had her hand on her thigh, teasingly making it’s way up.

“Someone sounds grumpy.” Sana giggled, leaning close to press a kiss to her cheek, but it wasn’t enough for Tzuyu. She wanted more, to actually kiss and touch her girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around Sana, she pulled her onto her lap and began pressing kisses to her neck. “Baby…” She trailed off.

Tzuyu was so lost in the moment, she couldn’t help but moan when Sana rolled her hips. She’s been dying to do something like this for weeks. They were so close to having sex before they were discovered. “Unnie, I want you so badly.”

Hearing Tzuyu’s confession made Sana aroused, she moaned knowing she was the reason that she was hard under her. “Want you too, but I don’t know if this is the place-” Tzuyu growled under her breath. She could careless if they got caught here. Everyone already knew they were a thing, and she wasn’t as innocent as they think of her.

“Let them see.”


	32. Jitzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Mommy!Jihyo with service bottom Tzuyu?

Jihyo loves helping her baby girl with the harness, as she gets ready to let Jihyo ride her. She loves the semi permanent blush on her face. Even with how many times they’ve done this, Tzuyu can’t get used to it.

“Have I told you how sexy you look like this?” Jihyo coos softly, knowing a little praise will go a long way, and just as predicted Tzuyu puffed at the words. “Are you going to be a good girl for Mommy, and let me ride your cock?”

Tzuyu licks her lips before nodding. She waits to be told what to do, and just knowing she has that power over the younger woman makes Jihyo even more wet. “Lay down for me, hands at your side.”

She watched with hungry eyes at Tzuyu did as she said, and not even seconds later she was on top of her. She watched to see if Tzuyu would keep her hands to herself, her greedy girl had a habit of grabbing her thighs and hips when really in the mood, but until told otherwise, she was forbidden.

She didn’t take the bait, and Jihyo couldn’t help but lean down to reward her with a kiss, one that made Tzuyu moan helplessly. She wanted to touch her Mommy, make her feel good. Jihyo could tell, and couldn’t help but laugh as she angled the strap on with her free hand and began to sink down.

“Mmm, so good.” She husks, knowing Tzuyu is weak for her dirty talk. “Your cock is filling Mommy up so well, Baby.” She started rocking her hips in such an over exaggerated way, but it was enough to make Tzuyu whimper, her hands balling up into fists.

“Mommy, please…” Jihyo couldn’t help but lean down and nip at the bottom lip that was sticking out adorablely. She loved when Tzuyu begged for her.

“Okay, Baby, you can touch me.”


	33. Jitzu abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Alpha!Jihyo being really angry and pissed off that she has to be called off of a schedule because Omega!Tzuyu's started her heat and she's whining at the dorm for Jihyo to help her

Jihyo is usually easy to work with, but going out knowing that her Omega is calling out for her, it makes her so angry. No one wants to come between an overprotective Alpha and their need to take care of their mate.

If it wasn’t for Nayeon and Jeongyeon talking sense into her, she probably would have canceled going out this week. The moment she was away from Tzuyu’s scent she was able to focus she even apologized to anyone she snapped at it. They understood and took no offense.

Tzuyu was in good hands with Dahyun and Chaeyoung. They knew what to do when a fellow Omega was in heat and would keep Tzuyu distracted until Jihyo got back.

Through the day Jihyo would get messages from Dubchaeng assuring that Tzuyu was fine, resting and keeping herself busy. She even got a photo of all three while nesting with Tzuyu snuggled up against her pillow, looking only a little tense.

As soon as she got home, she made a beeline to Tzuyu, giving Dahyun and Chaeyoung a text before they opened the door and walked out. As soon as she stepped inside she locked the doors not wanting anymore interruptions. The Omega was still resting, but her heat scent has officially washed over the whole room, and Jihyo felt herself feeling the urge to fuck Tzuyu awake.

But she knew better than that instead she crouched near her, and stroked her face, before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. Then her cheeks, and nose, then finally her lips. The Omega waking up to return it, a deep purr rumbling from her chest as the pleasent surprise.

“You’re home.”

Jihyo smiled leaning in for another kiss. “Yeah I’m back.” Then she pressed a kiss to her jaw, leading down to her neck, sucking gently over her mark. “Gonna take care of my girl.”


	34. DubChaeTzu abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Alpha!Tzuyu having an entire mental breakdown and all she can do is sob into Omega!Dahyun's arms and cry about how much she loves Dahyun and Alpha!Chaeyoung,not knowing that Chaeyoung is listening outside of the room to Tzuyu s accidental confession

Dahyun didn’t expect to see Tzuyu breakdown so easily, but she doesn’t ask any questions right away, instead she pumps calming pheromones in the air to get her to focus on her. Tzuyu, as tall as she is, is pretty hard to support her while standing up.

So she gently coaxes the distressed Alpha to sit down on the bed. By then Tzuyu is just sniffling and looking very much her age. Wiping some tears off her face, Dahyun pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Do you want to talk about it, Baby?”

Tzuyu murmurs something and Dahyun can’t quite pick it up, so she reaches for her hand and squeezes it gently. “Can you repeat that?”

Clearing her throat, the Alpha speaks up. “It’s Chaeyoung…I just can’t get her to look at me like she looks at you. She looks at you like you’re the world, and it’s just so awkward.”

“You’re giving up? You know how Chae is, unless you spell it out for her, she won’t know you like her.” Dahyun meant it as a joke, but there are times where the subject is brought up and it goes right over her head. “I think you should still try. Just think about it, all three of us cuddling at night. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Tzuyu nodded, a small smile growing on her face. It sounded really nice. Dahyun between the two Alphas, all three of them exchanging kisses, maybe thinking about the future.

“Okay, I’ll keep trying.”

“There’s my Tzuyu.”

–

Chaeyoung felt as If her chest was going to burst out of her chest. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop on them but she could hear crying and the small of Dahyun’s pheromones drove her body to the door, she was going to enter the room, but she heard her name, followed by more sniffling.

She heard everything, even when her instincts told her to leave while she could. Pretend that she didn’t hear something she wasn’t supposed to, at least not like this.

But now she was rooted right where she stood, and could hear movement again. She moved back a bit, trying to pretend like she was just passing by, but seeing Dahyun was the one at the door, they locked eyes.

She didn’t look upset, but she does give her a knowing look. “I think you should go in there.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but nod. She needed to at least hear it in person, not through the door. To truly understand how Tzuyu feels, and maybe even apologize for taking so long to notice.

“Okay.”


	35. dubchaetzu part 2 abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Alpha!Chaeyoung going inside to try and comfort Tzuyu and she wants Tzuyu to know the feelings are mutual (Dahyun is definitely outside) but Tzuyu just breaks down apologising because she knows that Chaeyoung had been eavesdropping

Chaeyoung didn’t think it was going to hurt this badly to see Tzuyu like this, still rubbing her eyes when she stepped inside. “Hey,” she called out weakly, trying to get the other Alpha’s attention. “You don’t have to say anything, but I heard everything and I’m sorry I’m so slow. If I had known you were interested in me, I wouldn’t have taken this long to do something about it. I care about both you and Dahyun so much.”

Tzuyu could hear how badly the other Alpha sounded so worked up, and couldn’t help but reach out and pull Chaeyoung close. “I should have just been honest with you.” She murmured into her hair, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

“I should have caught on with how often you blushed around me.”

Tzuyu took offence to that. “I wasn’t that bad…”

“Yes you were.” Chaeyoung giggled, pulling back a bit to look up at Tzuyu. This was nice, sitting on someone else’s lap and being held without care. “Can I kiss you?” She asked, shifting her gaze between those warm brown eyes and her pouty lips, lips she’s been dying to taste for weeks now.

Tzuyu nodded, before closing her eyes. The kiss happened so fast and she couldn’t help but sigh, it was everything she dreamed of, and she could feel the warmth on her face. It was almost too much, and when Chaeyoung tugged on her bottom lip before pulling back, she couldn’t help the moan that left her mouth.

“If you start making sounds like that, I don’t think either of us will make it back to the living room any time soon.” Tzuyu opened her eyes to those words and almost melted at the way Chaeyoung looked her as flustered as she felt.

“You’re so pretty.” The words slipped out so easily. “I think I like you more like this.” Tzuyu giggled at the way Chaeyoung tried to think of something to say, her mouth opening and closing, her cheeks only getting darker.

“You just caught me off guard.”

“Oh?”

Chaeyoung didn’t think Tzuyu would be so quick to boldly cup her ass at those words, but she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth at the sudden gesture. “T-Tzuyu-” whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a hungry kiss.

Now that she knew her feelings were reciprocated and accepted, she doubted anything or anyone could stop her from making up for lost time.


	36. vives pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Alpha!ViVi pegging Alpha!Yves

Sometimes Kahei liked watching the way Sooyoung could barely hold back excitement when she knew she was going to fuck her. It was never just a moment of passion either, it would last long into the night, sometimes keeping Jinsoul or Haseul awake.

“Beautiful.” Sooyoung heard from behind, she hasn’t even been touched yet and she was aching, her cock swollen and hard, her ass up and exposed. Her arms were already getting tired, but she was a good girl, she could handle waiting on her hands and knees until the other Alpha was ready to take her.

She felt a hand on her ass, the touch light and teasing, Sooyoung tried not to move, no matter how much she wanted to lean into the touch. “Good girl.” As she expected it was a test. “So good for me. Do you want me to fuck you, Sooyoung? You may speak.”

So many thoughts rushed in her head, of course she wanted to be fucked. But she remembered her place. “Yes, ma'am.”

Kahei quirked an eyebrow at the polite choice of words. “And do you think you deserve to have you ass fucked by me?”

“That’s for you to decide, ma'am.”

The low chuckle was nerve wracking but when she felt the bed dip and a hand on her upper back telling her to relax, Sooyoung took a deep breath. She heard the tell tale sounds of the lube bottle opening and closing, followed by a pair of fingers pressing against her asshole.

“The sooner you relax and open up for me, the sooner I can ruin you, pretty girl.”


	37. jinseul abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Alpha soul fcking omega haseul in bed like no tmr

Haseul moaned into Jinsoul’s shoulder as her back was roughly pressed against the wall. Her pace was fast, and her growls were low into her ear. “How dare he look at you like that? Everyone knows you’re mine.” Jinsoul was pissed off, that much was known, from what Haseul could remember, someone’s eyes lingered too much of her, and it just set the Alpha off for the rest of their date.

Any time she tried to engage her in conversation, she was just given one word answers, up until she suggested they go home. Then the Alpha was suddenly eager. The drive back was uneventful, but Haseul could see the way Jinsoul was getting impatient when they were stuck in traffic for a bit, her fingers tapping the steering wheel, her jaw set in such a way.

She should have known this night would end up like this.

Fingers digging into her expensive jacket, she tried to form words. “Soul, please, bedroom.” She didn’t want this to stop, but she could only handle something like this on their bed. Jinsoul gradually came to a halt, panting with the need to cum, Haseul could feel her chick pulse from within her, her walls clenching her. “Please.” She asked again.

Without separating, Jinsoul was quick to relocate them, not even bothering to remove anymore of their clothes m, she was satisfied just like this. “Fuck, you’re clenching me so good, wish I could knot you.” She confessed, as she laid Haseul down on their bed. She was in the edge but it was still better than the door she was against moments ago.

Rocking her hips at the words, Haseul pulled Jinsoul down for a bruising kiss, yelping at the way Jinsoul went right back to fucking her nice and deep, keeping her pinned so she couldn’t do anything except be a good girl and take her cock.

Just the idea made her even more wet, knowing that Jinsoul could get to this level of dominance without a heat or rut coaxing her. Haseul made a mental note to see just how far she could push this without Jinsoul finding out.


	38. dubchaetzu part 3 abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
After Alpha!Chaetzu finally confess, one of Dahyun's favourite thing is watching Chaeyoung peg Tzuyu while she masturbates because Tzuyu sounds the best when she's begging Chaeyoung to knot her

Oh the soft moans of Tzuyu being fucked by Chaeyoung on their bed, Dahyun can’t take her eyes off of them, as her fingers speed up. She fucks herself desperately when Chaeyoung looks over at her, eyes dark with lust and hunger.

Muttering that she’s the luckiest Alpha in the world and that shell have plenty of cum for both of them. Tzuyu whining for her to speed up, only to yelp when Chaeyoung reaches around to stroke her cock, telling her to make a mess of their sheets.

Dahyun wanting nothing more than to catch the release but stays where she is cause she asked to watch, and watching was all the way allowed to do right now.


	39. 97 line abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Omega Haseul dressed in lingerie for alpha yvesoul

It’s no secret that Jinsoul enjoys seeing Haseul dress to for her, make the Alpha feel special and without a fail gets her riled up. Every once in a while, Haseul will set up a night where they just take care of each other, and just enjoy each other’s company.

On those nights they’ll cook together, maybe watch a movie, and retire early. It’s only when they’re getting ready for bed, does she pull out the secret weapon, and she loves the way Jinsoul reacts.

Face red, jaw opening and closing, her scent flairs as if daring anyone to somehow get in their apartment and interrupt what was about to happen. Then her voice, it’s deeper and more commanding. She tells Haseul to either stay still so she can admire her or to come close so she can tear the cloths off her body and have her way with her.

Either way it still ends with Jinsoul spreading Haseul’s legs and stretching her out, as she fucks into her. Any and all dirty comments following out of her mouth as she gets herself even more worked up, knowing Haseul was most likely wearing it all day, just waiting to surprise her.


	40. vives pegging 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
please can u continue the Vivi pegs yves ask ,,,,, spare ask captain???

Sooyoung could feel Kahei line herself up and she resisted pressing back against her cock, giving Kahei even more control over the situation. She wanted the older woman to ruin her, and if she has to wait, then so be it.

But it didn’t stop her from moaning as soon as she felt the familiar stretch of be penetrated. Even with the prep she was still going to feel a bit of a sting. Kahei was above average.

Arching her back, Kahei hummed at how beautiful Sooyoung looked, as she slowly took her inch by inch. She could be mean and just force her to take her all in one go, but she isn’t that mean. Instead she leaned down to press a kiss between her shoulder blades, purring at how well everything was going.

“My pretty little cock slut. You part for me so easil. Sometimes I wonder if you were supposed to be an Omega.”

If anyone else has said this to her, Sooyoung probably would have been offended, not to Kahei. Never her. Her words rarely were said to be mean. “But I know for a fact, I like you like this the most.” She ended her sentence by placing her hands on her hips and closing the remaining gap between them.

Every inch of her was now resting inside Sooyoung, and she knew it was coming. The sound she was waiting for, and like clockwork the shameless whine left the younger Alpha’s mouth, as she finally got tired of waiting.

Pleased at the sound, Kahei set a slow pace, not in too much of a pace to ruin her just yet. She wanted to build this up even more.


	41. michaeng g!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Mina asks Chaeyoung to cuddle with her during night but Chaeyoung refuses because she's scared her attraction to Mina will make her hard during their cuddle session. One night Chaeyoung agrees and Mina wakes up because something's poking her. It turns out Chaeyoung is moaning her name and thrusting against her from behind. Mina's also in love with her and she can't let the chance of seeing how big her crush is pass. Chaeyoung ends up waking up with Mina bouncing on her cock.

Mina was just going to grind on her a bit, nothing too bad, but her thoughts were encouraging her to do more. Clearly they both liked each other, and why should she have to go a moment longer without touching her.

So she carefully positioned Chaeyoung so she was laying on her back before pulling her shorts down. Mina couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip at the size of Chaeyoung, wondering just how she was able to hide all of this.

Determined and aroused, Mina was quick to remove her underwear and lined herself up, grinding against the cock. Smearing her own slick before pushing the intimidating head into herself. She could feel her eyes rolling back at the stretch, it was unlike her own fingers that’s for sure.

She was trying not to be too loud, as it was pretty late. But god the combined feeling of knowing it was Chaeyoung who was making her feel both full and split open, she was a whimpering mess. She’s barely even taken much, and she felt like it was too much.

Then she felt it, Chaeyoung stir a bit, her hips rocking just a bit, still moaning for Mina. Hearing her name made Mina slump forward just a bit, supporting herself on her hands, gazing fondly down at the sleeping girl. She took the remaining length and just sat in her cock, her walls hungry clenching and relaxing around Chaeyoung.

Taking a deep breath, she started to move, slowly fucking herself. As she got more confident, she got faster and faster. Her moans getting louder and before she knew it, Chaeyoung finally woke up, her surprised gasp only encouraging Mina.

“Unnie, you’re-”

Mina leaned down to kiss her, she didn’t need words. She needed Chaeyoung to start doing her part so she could cum, she was so close and needed just a little more of a push.


	42. lipves g!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
ok but bottom gp!jungeun is something nobody ever talks about, sooyoung waking up to jungeun hard and pressing against her thigh and jungeun wakes up to sooyoung's hand wrapped around her dick

👀👀👀

Sooyoung pumping her girlfriend so early in the morning, due to the fact she woke up to Jungeun pressed so close, her cock throbbing against her ass. A tired, yet knowing smile on her face. They haven’t had much time to be intimate recently, so she figured this would be a nice way to start the morning.

She marveled at the way Jungeun’s eyebrows creased together while she was asleep, wondering if she’s blow her load before or after waking up. Either was fine with her, but knowing her girlfriend was such a light sleeper, it was only a matter of time.

A tiny groan left her mouth, followed by a confused sound that melted into a moan. “Good morning, baby.” Sooyoung husked into her ear, before placing a kiss next to her. Her thumb rubbing circles along the oh so sensitive tip, before going back to giving her a regular pump. “You had such a big problem, I figured I’d help you. Is that okay?”

Jungeun nodded, her face burying closer to Sooyoung’s neck, her pants ghosting along the skin. “Sooyoung-”

“I’ve got you.”

As soon as she said those words, Sooyoung felt the warm and sticky release coat her hand and fingers, but that don’t stop her from pumping. Knowing Jungeun she had a little more to give, so she chased it. Ignoring the helpless sounds coming from her, as she managed to coax out just a bit more cum.

“Feeling better?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Sooyoung liked knowing she did a good job.

“Yeah,” Jungeun croaked, earning a laugh. “Love you.” She murmured the last part, already being lulled back to sleep.


	43. 97 line + vivi hybrid au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Au where panther yves, tiger jinsoul and fox haseul all live together with their owner Kahei

Oh poor Kahei

She probably got them all at the same time, she found one and took them in, and it caused the other two to panic and track Haseul down. They thought she was stolen from them, since they’ve been together for so long, but it turns out the one time yvesoul went looking for food together, Haseul was gone when they came back.

Thus it turns into a very bad rescue mission, which leads to Haseul apologizing for their actions and asking for Kahei to let them stay, even if it’s temporary. Sooyoung and Jinsoul don’t understand why Haseul is so nice to this human, and even if her good tastes good, and the blankets they’re given are soft, that this is so temporary.

Just like every home they’ve had.

But Kahei is so patient, occasionally asking Haseul what the two of them like since they pretty much ignore get unless she’s getting ready to cook, then she notices the way they peak seeing the corner (their ears giving them away)

The fox just shrugs cause even if she told her, it probably wouldn’t end well as Sooyoung has the more issues with humans. Jinsoul warms up to the idea of staying, just like Haseul, and tries to help out a little bit.

Sooyoung still sulks, but she has to admit bring here is better than freezing outside in an empty stomach.

A few weeks pass since yvesoul have been staying with Kahei and they witness the older woman with a nice collar, it’s obvious who is for, and they both can’t help but feel jealous. Of course Haseul gets adopted, she’s cute, and helps out the most. They try and be happy for her, but end up sulking even more.

Kahei notices the change, but doesn’t comment on it. She wants to keep all three of them, as she’s read online that hybrids tend to get lonely, so separating the three of them is not part of the plan.

She comes home to an usual sight of so three of them nesting in her bed, Haseul in the middle, as Sooyoung and Jinsoul are in a deep sleep. She gives Haseul a look and she just laughs softly, promising to explain later.

They get up later to a nice meal of all their favorites being made, and Kahei is surprised by not only shooed into the living room and served, but also being gifted many hugs that night. It would seem that the three of them have come to an agreement that they all want to stay, and that they all like Kahei.

Sooyoung takes the biggest change from a grumpy cat, to calling dibs to snuggling with Kahei, her deep purrs when the base of her ears are scratched are adorable.

Jinsoul will complain that she wants to be cuddled too, and try and squeeze herself into it too, mewling when she gets attention too.

Haseul is happy that her family is reunited.


	44. lipves hybrid au g!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
like the idea of dom!yves taming g!p wolf!lippie

Sooyoung making the most of a situation. Jungeun needs food and a shelter, and she can provide those things for the wolf, but she has to abide by her rules. Jungeun doesn’t like being told what to do and as soon as she’s clean and fed, she starts to act out.

She is for the most point stronger than Sooyoung, even as she’s gaining more energy with the more rest she has. She’s already arguing quite a bit whenever Sooyoung tells her to get her feet of the table or to stop chewing on her stuff.

To Jungeun the moment she decided to sleep somewhere, it becomes her new den, and she has no intention of leaving. Sooyoung thinking she’s eventually going to get tired of the boring mundane days and just disappear one day, but no, she’s still there every time she gets back from work, a new mess to clean.

It’s really starting to get in her nerves.

She tries getting advice from Jinsoul and Kahei who both have interesting pets, but none of them have ever been like this. Technically Jungeun isn’t her pet, just a freeloading wolf.

It’s not until she comes home with a headache to the kitchen being an absolute mess that she finally snaps. She’s not the strongest, but she’s definitely faster than Jungeun. She pulls her by the front of her shirt and glares down at her. The forced eye contact makes Jungeun tense up before growling.

Sooyoung isn’t aware what this gesture means to a wolf, but she doesn’t back down, even going as far as to bare teeth, and tell her to shut up. Jungeun is caught off guard and ends up breaking eye contact first. She doesn’t understand why she gives in so easily, but she does. Sooyoung tells her to clean up the mess she made and she does do without asking any questions.

It’s odd.

A few days pass, and Jungeun hasn’t acted it once and if anything she’s been lingering a bit as well. When she’s free, the wolf will make herself comfortable on the couch, a few feet away, and just keep her company. She wants to ask what the change of heart is but doesn’t want to risk it going away. So she remains silent.

It’s not into later when she’s getting ready for bed does Jungeun make a move, she blocks the door way, her ears folded back and her tail tucked between her legs. A submissive gesture.

“You’re in the way.”

“I-” Jungeun reaches out to grab the bottom of her pyjama shirt. “Can I sleep with you in your bed?”

Sooyoung eyes her, trying to see if there was another motive, but with how well behaved she’s been the past few days, a night don’t hurt her. “Alright.”

Jungeun perks up noticably, even allowing herself to relax and step aside, following the older woman into her bedroom. Her nose took in the scent of Sooyoung, savoring it, as she climbs onto the bed. Isn’t wasn’t anything big or fancy. But it looked comfortable.

Sooyoung had barely gotten comforting before she felt Jungeun shift closer, as if seeking extra warmth. She once again decided not to comment on it and with the flick of the bedside lamp, it was dark in the room.

–

Sooyoung didn’t expect to wake up to Jungeun sweaty and whimpering into her ear. It was still dark, but she could tell the wolf was awake. Allowing her eyes to adjust, it quickly took in what Jungeun was doing and she couldn’t help but gasp at the sight.

Her hand giving fast pumps to her cock, she could see it in it’s full glory, standing at attention in her hand. Her hips were bucking uselessly against her hand, and another whimper left her mouth. Sooyoung could feel her mouth dry at the sight.

“What are you doing?”

The question left her mouth without permission, but it managed to get Jungeun to stop and catch her breath, before focusing on her. The desperate look combined with hunger made Sooyoung feel something, like she should have control of the situation.

“Naughty little pup, is this why you asked to sleep in my bed? So you could fuck your hand while I slept?”

Jungeun shook her head, feeling warmer than back. Being so close to the human want helping her what so ever. She just wanted to cum and get some rest, but for the first time in all her years, she left powerless.


	45. lipves hybrid au 2 g!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
A continuation of the yves and gp wolf kimlip, yves coming home and finding kimlip humping yves’ pillow so she takes pity on her and helps her out leaving kimlip completely powerless under her hands

Sooyoung getting used to coming home to either Jungeun snoring on the couch or her sneakily humping something with her scent but regardless she’s quick to take over, knowing the pup rather have her hand or mouth.

She reserves her mouth for when Jungeun is really being a good girl, since she tends to get a little rough when tangling her hands on her hair. Sooyoung still remembers having swollen lips and her throat hurting a bit from the first time she gave her head. But the blissful look on her face seemed to be worth it.

Sighing, she was quick to check for where Jungeun was, as she occasionally thought she was sneaky enough to get off in either her room, or bathroom. (She found her in the guest room once but she quickly made that room off limits)

She found the pup on her bed, completely with her boxers around her waist, and just uselessly grinding against a pillow, her pants and moans feuling her actions. She sounded so needy, and for a moment, Sooyoung considered doing nothing but just watching.

But when Jungeun’s nose twitched and her eyes opened to see her owner by the door, she bucked her hips again before whimpering. Rolling her eyes, Sooyoung came to join her on the bed, motioning for her to remove the pillow, which hungry was quick to do.

She had a new idea she wanted to try. “Hi, baby, did you miss me at work?” She husked, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead, knowing just how much the wolf eats up any attention. Jungeun nodded and she saw the way her hands twitched, wanting to either grab Sooyoung and bring her closer, or go back to pleasing herself.

“Such a sweet girl for me. Do you know, I have a surprise for you. Do you want it?”

Jungeun opened her mouth to speak, but a gasp escaped her lips as she was cupped by Sooyoung, her hand giving her a nice and slow pump, squeezing her just the way she likes it. Her thumb running over the sending tip of her cock.

“Please-” She finally choked out.

Smiling, Sooyoung gave her a few more pumps, savoring the way she melted under her touch. Whispering pure filth and praise into her ears, loving the way they twitched as she got closer to her orgasm.

But then it all stopped, and Jungeun thought she was going to die. She was so painfully hard and close. Opening her eyes, she nearly fainted at the sight before her. Sooyoung with her bottoms off, and getting ready to mount her. The smell of her arousal was new and mouth watering, she wanted a taste so badly, but that could be for another time.

Jungeun watched with eager eyes at Sooyoung was hovering over her, her slick pussy resting a few inches above Jungeun’s cock. She took a deep breath before sinking down on her, she knew it was going to be a stretch but holy shit, Jungeun was thicker than she looked.

Despite not being told to, Jungeun kept her hips still, taking deep breathes as Sooyoung sunk down more and more on her length, the warmth and tightness was getting to her, but she was trying her best not to burst right then and there.

Sooyoung was still praising her for getting so good for her, and that she’s going to ride her until she can’t cum anymore.


	46. viseul hybrid au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
The first time Fox Haseul’s in heat n owner Kahei has to take care of her

Kahei isn’t prepared for it at all. With so the research she’s done in being a first time owner, she’s caught off guard one afternoon when she gets back from food shopping. Haseul doesn’t greet her at the door as usual, and she doesn’t hear her snoring in the living room either.

It’s not until she hears soft moans in her bedroom, does she risk glancing inside. Her her is a mess and Haseul is humping her pillow, she looks about ready to cry as she moans in frustration. Nothing she’s doing is about to help her get off and she hates it.

It’s not until she hears a gasp is she aware that she’s no longer alone. Her eyes land on Kahei standing by the door, and they darken with hunger. “Unnie,” she moans, exposing herself to Kahei, giving a show of just how wet she is.

Swallowing back nervousness, she steps into the room, and gets closer to Haseul. It’s when she’s close enough to touch her does the vixen pull her flush against her body. Her skin is hot and it doesn’t help that Haseul is eyeing her expectantly.

“Do you want me to take over?” She asks as calmly as she can, her heart is betraying her as it beats harshly. Mentally she’s swearing to do more research after this is over. Instead of getting an answer, Haseul just arches her back and mewls uselessly under her. “Haseul-”

“Please, touch me.”


	47. chuusoul public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Chuusoul fucking in public and jinsol has to cover jiwoo’s mouth because she’s being too loud 👀👀

Jiwoo can’t help but be so vocal when Jinsoul is so bold enough to fuck her in a public place. The older woman knows it’s her secret kink, and tries her best to indulge whenever she can.

She pushes her against the bathroom stall door, not bothering to check if they’re alone or not, as she trails open mouth kisses up her neck and jaw, only to come up a stop at her ear. Whispering pure filth into them to the point that Jiwoo starts to whimper and buck her hips against nothing.

Jinsoul smiles smugly, knowing she’s the sole reason she’s like this, and gives her something to grind on. At first it’s just her thigh, as she wants to swallow every moan, but she knows it’s not enough for her greedy girl.

So she replaces it with her hand, just rubbing her over her panties for a bit, marveling at how drenched Jiwoo was. The stimulation only making her louder, a bit too loud for her liking. Nipping her bottom lip, she hisses for her to quiet down, before sliding her panties to the side and sinking two fingers inside her.

Her warning falls on deaf ears, as Jiwoo mewls so loudly that Jinsoul has to pause her actions. She glares down at Jiwoo who was trying her best to take everything that was given to her. Cupping her face and forcing eye contact, Jinsoul pressed her thumb against her lips, for Jiwoo to focus on instead.

Like magic she manages to hush up and let Jinsoul fuck her like she wants to, occasionally whispering praise for how good Jiwoo is for her.


	48. jinseul abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Back hehe alpha Jinsoul and omega Haseul roughly fcking after a long day at work

Welcome back! You should really pick an emoji or something 👀

Jinsoul coming home from work, her thoughts only on her mate, how she wants to hold and kiss her. But those thoughts go from innocent to dirty, as she finds Haseul doing laundry in just an oversized shirt. Her oversized shirt.

The sight makes her mouth water as she can see her toned thighs, and if she was correct, Haseul only did laundry when she was out of clothes to wear, underwear included.

Haseul noticed she was no longer alone and turned to greet her wife, only to notice the way she was looking at her, like she was starving and she was the only thing she wanted to devour. Trying not to show how much those looks were affecting her, Haseul was quick to shut the washer and approach her mate.

“You’re back early.” She tried to make small talk, only to gasp when she was pulled flush against Jinsoul. She could hear her deep breathes into her ear, feel her erection staining against her pants. Everything felt good, and her musk was very appealing.

“Missed you.” Jinsoul rumbled, placing a kiss over her mating mark. “Missed you so much, fuck, I need you.”

Haseul could feel the warmth spread through her body, and arousal pooling between her legs, it was only a matter of time until Jinsoul noticed. “You have me, you always have me.” She pulled the Alpha down for a kiss, moaning at the way it was so needy. The way she took over the kiss, pressing tongue against her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Haseul was already getting dizzy.

Jinsoul no longer cared about anything that wasn’t about Haseul. She needed her, needed her to be a good Omega and let her fuck her, to spill her seed into her as deep as she can, until she can’t offer anything else. She wasn’t aware she was speaking out loud until Haseul starting whimpering and begging for her.

Blinking, she lifted Haseul by her legs and was quick to carry her to their room, it was the closest, and she doubted either of them were going to away from each other that long. Dropping her off on the bed, Jinsoul was quick to remove her clothes, shirt tossed somewhere else and her pants kicked elsewhere.

She was straining hard in her boxers, and hissed when she finally freed herself. She couldn’t help but cup herself in front of Haseul, knowing the Omega loved watching her stroke herself. Loved it just as much as she loved pushing her hands out of the way and taking over. But that was for another time.

She didn’t even bother to remove Haseul shirt, as it was just riding up, she had access to what she wanted, her wet pussy. Pushing Haseul down against the be, she lined herself up, before pressing a deep kiss against her lips. She couldn’t help but smile at the way the Omega arched up as she began sinking into her, splitting her open like it was the first time. But she knew she could take it, she always took her so well.

Breaking the kiss, Jinsoul couldn’t help but watch with greedy eyes as more and more of herself disappeared into Haseul. Only pausing when Haseul’s chest was rising and falling so quickly. Fuck she looked so pretty like this. Hands resting on either side of Haseul, she painted her skin with kisses, licks, and bites as she waited. Feeling those greedy walls squeeze around her was doing numbers on her.

“Mmm more.” Haseul finally croaked, and Jinsoul took it to heart so she started to move. She was relentless and determined to ruin Haseul, wanting nothing more than to see her fall apart and beg for her to empty inside her.


	49. jinseul abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Alpha jinsoul eating haseul out? ;) ー 💐

Haseul being embarrassed by her request, but not because Jinsoul wants to eat her out, it’s because the Alpha wants her to ride her face. She’s always been worried about suffocating her like that, but Jinsoul is so sure that she’ll be fine.

Nervously she climbs on top, looking down and only feeling a pang of arousal at the way Jinsoul was watching her with eager eyes. “If it gets too much, just tap my thigh or something.” Instead of responding, Jinsoul just placed a kiss on her inner thigh.

Taking a deep breath, she began to lower herself, and when she was low enough, Jinsoul opened her mouth to taste her, marveling at her taste. Despite having eaten Haseul out on many occasions, this one felt different, she tasted even better in her opinion and she couldn’t even stop herself from growling at the taste.

The Omega could feel the growl vibrate through her and she moaned louder than she expected, Jinsoul was quick to lap up the initial mess that greeted her, then to trail her tongue to her entrance and try and press as much of it into her as she could.

Haseul was trying to keep still, still scared of suffocating the Alpha, but that only failed when she bucked her hips. “J-jinsoul” the hands on her hips only encouraged her to rock down on her face.


	50. jinseul abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Alpha yvesoul double penetrating omega Haseul is quite interesting tbh ー 💐

Haseul being so greedy when she’s with both of them, wanting to be stuffed. Sometimes she wants one in her mouth and the other in her pussy, sometimes she wants to be fucked teamed at the same time. Or if she’s feeling extra subby, being in her knees blowing both of them at the same time.

Sooyoung already working a finger into Haseul’s ass, as Jinsoul gets ready to enter her. She ignores the throb of her cock and the way Haseul clenches deliciously sound her as she’s already hilted inside her.

“Relax.” She whispers into her ear, before tugging on it with her teeth. The Omega whimpers against her neck, lapping at the sweat building up there. She wanted to be fucked already, wanted to forget her name and the bad day she had. “Just a little longer, I promise.”

Sooyoung noticed for Jinsoul to come close, pulling her finger it and helping the other Alpha gently push inside Haseul. She could feel the change the way Haseul was holding onto her for dear life as she saw spread open for the second time in less than an hour.

She could feel their kisses on her hot skin, the whispered words of praise and awe as she took Jinsoul inch by inch. The ones was soaking shamelessly.

“Please, please, please…” She was drunk off the pleasure and the combined scents of both women, they were hers and she was theirs.


	51. viseul g!p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
how bout a nervous g!p haseul's first time w calm yet strict domme vivi? (💖 your writing btw~)

Haseul being so in love with Kahei but she’s not confident in her body, which makes the older woman frown. She can’t figure it why her sweet Haseul is so harsh on herself. Always giving components but also putting herself down at the same time.

That is until their most recent make out session, where Kahei boldly climbs on Haseul’s lip while running her tongue against her bottom lip. Teasingly asking for more from Haseul.

Then she felt her tense up, followed by the embarrassed sounds that were leaving her mouth. Before she could ask what was wrong, she felt something poking her ass. Then it all made sense.

“Baby, look at me.”

Haseul was shaking under her, her breath was quick pants, it’s as if she was about to have a mini breakdown. “Hey, Haseul, baby listen to me. You need to calm down, okay? Breathe with me.” With the gentle coaxing and there soft hands cupping her face, Haseul managed to calm down just a bit, but she was still clearly embarrassed.

“I didn’t want you to find out like this, I was going to tell you soon, but-” Kahei places a finger on her lips, halting Haseul right then and there.

“If you’re trying to apologize for getting turned on by me sitting on you lap, I’m going to have to stop you there. And if you think for one second I’m grossed out by any of this, then I don’t think you know me that well.”

Haseul shivered at the strict tone directed at her. “I-” Her words died, as Kahei shifted on her lap, this time with more purpose. The shameless smile on her face only being Haseul even more aroused. “Unnie…”

“Do you trust me?”

Haseul didn’t hesitate to nod, and was rewarded with a kiss. “Sweet girl, I wanna hear you. For my ease of mind.”

“I trust you…please touch me.”


	52. dayeon bodyguard au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
Ooh so for bodyguard au since dahyun is an idol i bet she'd try to work through being sick and just pretend it's not happening but since her girlfriends are her bodyguard and ceo they know she's really sick and literally don't let her get up because she has a fever and is throwing up and they know she'll work herself into the ground until she's passing out on stage or something.

It’s happened once before. Dahyun had a mild fever, she thought nothing of it and went along with her pre-comeback schedule. Nayeon wanted to make a comment about her not looking too good, but it didn’t feel like it was her place. Maybe she’s just never seen the young women this flushed before.

But her gut was right, something was off

Dahyun kept asking for water breaks with Momo, the Choreographer giving her worried looks but going along with it. Most of the time she was the one bringing water to her. At one point she pressed her hand to her forehead, only for Dahyun to wave it off. Her excuse was just being out of shape.

Which they both knew wasn’t true. Dahyun was one of the most hard working idols in the company, she keeps a strict meal plan that gives her the right amount of calories everyday.

Which sets off a red flag when she’s pushing her lunch around. Nayeon ends up excusing herself to call Jihyo. Needing a second opinion on what to do. After hearing how strange Dahyun’s been, Jihyo instructs her to escort Dahyun to the medical wing for a brief check up, just to see if she should be at home for the rest of the day.

Dahyun protests, saying that she should be doing vocal training with Mina right now, but Nayeon doesn’t budge. The check up takes longer than they both expect, but once the temperature reading comes back that she has a fever of 105 and is severely dehydrated, Nayeon is pissed.

She passes on the message to Jihyo, and thanks the Doctor for their time. Dahyun is quiet as she follows Nayeon to the garage. Since it was early, their usual ride wasn’t there, so Nayeon was going to have to borrow a company car to get her home.

The second they’re alone in the car, Dahyun tries to speak up, but her mouth is so dry. She can see how tense Nayeon is, how her jaw is set, and how she’s gripping the steering wheel.

“I’m so-”

“Save it until you’re feeling better.”

Dahyun feels her stomach drop, as she nods.


	53. dayeon bodyguard 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
As a continuation to the bodyguard au ask, what happens when nayeon gets dahyun home? Does she just leave her there to take of her self or does she stick around for a little to scold her harshly while dahyun feels bad already and she just makes it worse? :o maybe she just takes care of her til she falls asleep?

Hmm

Maybe in the drive back Nayeon’s anger fades. Yes she was upset at the fact that Dahyun was trying to work thru her fever, but if the positions were flipped she would have done the same thing.

As soon as they make it to the dorms, Nayeon pulls her into a hug, whispering that’s she’s sorry if she came off to harsh. Dahyun forgives her, saying it was dumb of her to try and finish the day when she feels this bad.

Frowning at the words, Nation gently guides her to sit in the couch, so she can get a drink for her. She’s not exactly the best at taking care of others, but she remembers what the doctor said to do. When she returned, she hand the glass over before kneeling to remove Dahyun’s shoes, knowing that even the smallest of tasks would probably exhaust her.

It was cute tho, watching her get flustered and try and hide behind her drink. “Do you want to stay out here, or move to your bed?” As tempting as it was too stay out here, Dahyun wanted to lay down.

“Bed please.”


End file.
